Gordon
"She informed me that I inherited one of the purest, sincerest, kindest minds I've ever have & that i'm fortunate to possess memorable thoughts." ~Gordon~ Gordon is a hybrid, a member of The Old Ones coven and the son of Vincent and Destiny. His family consists of his three uncles Eric, Michael & André, along with his three aunts Camille, Ariana, and Isabella. He is considered very mature for his age as he is the second hybrid in the world (next to his uncle André). He is currently a high school student in the public school system of New York City. Considering that he can shift at will due to his species, Gordon feels that he wants to become more than what his nature defines him to be. Along with the rest of his family, except for his uncle Eric, Gordon feeds upon "blood bags" in order to survive. Early Life Gordon was born on July 17, 2013 and is from Brooklyn, New York. As Gordon increasingly matured during the days, Gordon was exicted due to what he was and was he is capable of, which is not normal to humans in today's society. As a beginning to his newborn and maturing process, Gordon was feeding off the blood of humans, but began declared that he wants to assure that he begins acknowledging the oath his uncle Eric placed and began to feed upon "blood bags" that his family kept stored, in order to become a better individual to society and to establish his humanity internally and externally. Current Life In today's society, Gordon is currently a high school student within the New York City public school system. He is participating in many extra curricular activities outside of school such as football and basketball, which is among his favorites within the community and he is greatly known for his monumental abilities. Not like other teenage students, Gordon puts his academics first before he commits to anything else. His mother Destiny made sure that he is dedicated to school as much as he will be in sports and etc. Assuring him that he gets better transitioning at will and during full moon nights, he is tutored by his father Vincent on how to avoid the dangers that he can be apart of if not paying attention to what actions may occur at any particular moment. Season 3 Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Being an Old One and classified as one of the oldest in the world, he's much stronger than all vampires, werewolves and humans. *'Super Speed: The Old Ones are much faster than all vampires, werewolves and humans. Eric can run with near-teleportation speed. *'''Senses: '''Being one of The Old Ones, Eric has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste which are greater than all vampires, werewolves, humans. *Super Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Being an Old One, his injuries heal at an extremely, abnormal speed. *'Durability: The Old Ones can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *Mind Compulsion: The Old Ones can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Immortality: '''The Old Ones are indestructible, and will live forever. *'Lie Detection: The Old Ones are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Procreation:' Hybrids can procreate to produce new hybrids (although it is so far unclear if this is via blood ingestion like vampires, or through bites or sexual reproduction like werewolves.) *'Werewolf Bite:' Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires but not to The Old Ones. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure:' Hybrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control:' Unless André was guessing, it can be assumed that he and any other hybrid he makes will go through their first transformation against their will. After that, they will have complete control of their transformation. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' A hybrid is capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. Whether a hybrid has any choice in having werewolf aspects to its appearance is unknown. *'Daytime Walking:' Because of the werewolf in them, a hybrid will be able to move around during the day. Physical Appearance Gordon appears to be 17, while he began maturing & growing at a fast pace onced concieved from Destiny. He has sterling gold eyes and black hair, which is styled in a casual disarray style. He's pale and has a slender physique, which he sometimes doesn't really touch on certain bases of that area. Gordon usually prefers wearing rocker attire which has always been his favorite since his father Vincent takes his shopping most of the time. Gordon is described as having a youthful face and a "huge, happy grin". Personality Gordon is currently now one of the youngest vampire/hybrids (other than his uncle André) which is why the scent of human blood is sometimes not hard for him to resist. Gordon loves and adores his mother and father, whom he is actually very loving and caring to his family as well. Gordon loves to laugh and make jokes, and would try to lighten up tense situations with his sense of humor. Jad.jpg ja4.jpg jad2.jpg jacob.jpg|Gordon in his wolf form. gold.jpg